A New Breed Of Mutant
by MaximumRideFan19
Summary: Max and Fang's relationship is put 2 the test when Max has to free a new mutant from another school in California. Will Fang be able to finally tell Max how much she means to him? Or will this new mutants feelings for Max get in the way? M for safety
1. The New School

**A New Breed Of Mutant**

"Max! Max! Get up, Jeb is here!" Angel screeched into my ear drums.

"Ummhmm alright." I mumbled stretching out my arms across the sofa I had slept on the night before.

Jeb was supposedly coming to talk to us about another school over in California. Why he would decide to tell us after all these years is beyond me.

"Hello everybody." Jeb said happily as he walked over to where I was dragging myself off the sofa.

"Morning." Gazzy replied with a mouth full of Sugar puffs.

"Hello." Angel said dancing around him and then me. I swear that girl is going to be a ballerina or something when she grows up, If she gets the chance that is.

"How are we all feeling this morning?" Jeb said still with his happy face on, I don't get it, If he was here to tell us about another dangerous school that most likely wants us dead like Itex and god knows who else then why does he seem so happy.

The flock smiled and nodded and I just stared at him suspiciously.

"Well as you all know I've come to talk to you about the school in California. It has been up for many years and just like the school you were held at, they also conduct experiments, tests you name it." Jeb began softly.

"So why did you wait till now to tell us about this school in California?" I asked Jeb cocking my head weirdly.

"I waited till now because I wasn't 100% what they would do for sure. I thought they were just a research lab at the time, but I've been keeping a close eye on them and I have found that they were conducting experiments and all sorts of dangerous things." Jeb explained.

"So what does this mean for us?" I said unsure what part we had in this new school.

"The school is conducting experiments, a thing called gene splicing, in other words they're trying to merge two sets of genes into one . "The scientists there are trying to merge the DNA of an eraser and an avian into one person." He finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well they are not getting me!" Angel said giggling.

"And they wouldn't dare come near me!" Gazzy grinned. I can't blame them either I thought.

I stood up from the sofa and began pacing around the room thinking of this new school Jeb was speaking about what horrible experiments they were conducting on more innocent people.

"Who's the subject?" Fang said from the corner of the room. Everyone looked up at stared at him for a few seconds. His left leg was leaning against the wall and his hair fell across his eyes seductively.

"The leading scientist called wasn't too sure if he could trust me but what he did tell me was that they have found a suitable young male for the experiment." Jeb said looking around the room.

"What are we supposed to do? Do I have to save him? Do we have to save him?" I asked.

I still wasn't sure if I could trust Jeb but my mother trusts him and I trust her so I guess we should listen to what he has to say...for now anyway.

"Well things are getting worse for him in there I'm certain of it. The scientists are stepping up a notch and things don't seem too good. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to break free already. Maybe he needs your help?" Jeb told me.

So it was decided. Me and the flock had to rescue some poor innocent in another school and it didn't look like we had a choice in the matter either. Like we ever do. I told the flock to dress up warm and brush their teeth before we came out. I watched as everyone grabbed their jumpers and coats and stood ready by the door. I noticed Fang was first as usual and watched as he fiddled with the buttons on his leather jacket. He saw me staring and I quickly looked away and sighed.

It was going to be a long and cold flight.

Four hours away from our small motel we checked into was California. The flight was rough and we had to keep stopping for toilet breaks and snacks. Gazzy ate something that was really disagreeing with his guts.

Gazzy and Ig had stopped for their last toilet break and Angel and Nudge were shopping for snacks.

Me and Fang waited outside in the cool morning air with the sun gleaming down on us from behind. We sat together on a log and noticed how our shadows were entwined in each others. I felt his dark eyes burrowing into the side of my head, staring at me like he had never seen a girl with wings before. I turned to look at him and he moved closer. My heart was beginning to beat faster for some strange reason and I felt him put his hand on mine. By now I was shaking. I wasn't sure if I was really cold or it was Fang's touch that turned my blood to ice, but he saw it too.

"Max, are you cold?" Fang spoke and startled me.

"I'm fine." I lied. He knew I was lieing. He always does.

I had two T-Shirts, a jumper and my jacket on and I was still shivering.

Suddenly Fang did something very unexpected and put his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer and I immediately felt the warmth coming from him. I didn't look up at him, instead he leaned his head down and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and stood up without thinking.

I saw the others running over and we took off into the air quickly before anyone saw. Fang watched as I led the flock up into the cold sunlit sky. Maybe he was pissed off at me for getting up like that? But then I realised he was looking at something else.

The school.


	2. The Mutant

It looked pretty much the same as the other school we had been to. Cold,dark and totally wrong looking. Enough said.

"Max, do you think we should get a little closer?" Fang asked with a frown. It looked like he was nervous about going in there. But then I think we all were.

We landed softly near some trees and gave the place a once over inspection. It looked empty.

"Max, I don't like this at all." Angel whimpered from behind me.

"Same." Gazzy sighed.

"I'm sorry but we have to go in there. I don't want to as much as you but if someone needs our help then?" I told them

"Maybe I should wait here with the kids? If something goes bad...?"Ig suggested to me.

"Yeah good idea Ig, me and Fang will go in and you 4 stay here." I agreed.

Me and Fang silently made our way over the wire fence and across to a door reading "EXIT". That door will do.

I managed to pull the door open with my fingers and we crept inside the dark passageway.

A musky, damp smell filled my nostrils and I found it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

We held our noses and breathed through our mouths as we walked further into the school. Luckily for us most of the lights were off and avoided us from getting spotted easily.

We wasn't too sure where to go,but I had a feeling in my gut that he will be somewhere in a dog create, or strapped to some sort of chair maybe.

A slight shuffling noise rang in my ears and I turned to look at Fang. Of course I knew it wasn't him, but I had check. He looked at me then nodded towards a steel door along the corridor. I followed him and he started to open the door.

The smell of medicines,needles and torture crawled up our noses and the smell was almost unbearable.

Stacks of dog creates were piled up in the corner and on the other side were desks and filing cabinets. Wonder what lovely things were stashed away in there. Not.

Fang began rifling through the documents on the desks but didn't seem to find anything very interesting.

An archway appeared hidden next to a couple of dog creates and I slowly walked through and found myself face to face...or my face to his back. This must be him....


	3. Breaking Free

His back was against me and his hands were above his head in chains. If he was like me and the flock then why didn't he hear us coming?

"Fang." I whisperd so I wouldn't startle the guy.

He looked over and saw I had found him.

We walked closer and saw he had outstretched his brown wings tipped with gold at the end.

He looked big. At least bigger than I thought he would be. He might even be the same age as me and Fang.

His shoulders were broad and his biceps were muscular. Maybe he was older.

I steadily walked closer with Fang infront just encase he wasn't friendly. You never can be too sure these days.

"If your gonna come then come I don't bite." He said in a frustrated voice.

Me and Fang looked at each other for a moment and continued walking closer.

As me and Fang stood infront of his cage we noticed how eraser built he was. Explains all the muscles he had. They were....alright I guess...

"What do you want?" He said in a gruff voice finally raising his head to look at us. His hair was dark brown and fell across his eyes perfectly. Almost like Fang's did.

I shook my head and tried to banish any thoughts about Fang or muscles or you know that kinda stuff.

His amazing green eyes stared into mine as though he was reading everything about me. Lets hope that wasn't a power of his.

"Were are here to break you out." Fang said stirly. I think he noticed how he was staring at me.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He grinned.

By now I could practically feel Fangburning up inside. What was with him lately?

"Maximum Ride. But just Max." I replied.

"Kai. But just Kai." He grinned as though we were playing some funny game. He seemed rather happy despite the position he was in.

"Very funny, now lets get you out." Fang chimed in bending the bars on his cage and ripping off the chains. I'd always admired Fang's strength.

He got up from his knees and stumbled slightly out of his cage.

Fang looked at him sternly.

"Lost blood circulation." He laughed.

Alright so we freed the new guy, got in safely and it appears as though we would leave safely too. So when did the catch come?

I could tell Fang was probably thinking the same. After all a huge place like this must have some form of life other than the experimented.

We had the EXIT door in sight and we picked up pace just encase soemthing at the last minute was going to jump out on us. You've seen it in the horror movies right?

Fang banged open the door...with an alarmingly loud bang... and took of straight into the air. I did the same before his stunt got us caught.

I noticed how the new guy kept staring at my wings. Not like he hasn't got his own to look at.

"They are very pretty." Kai said smiling showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Oh, thanks" I managed to reply.

Fang eyed him suspiciously. It was only then did I realise that Kai must have been about the same height as Fang, just more broader and muscular. Fang was already perfect but.... wait did I just say Fang was perfect? I meant perfectly...perfectly....well built for his age...

"Max,the flock are down there." Fang pointed to me as I was going in the wrong direction. Stupid thoughts.

I could see the flock waving at us and jumping for joy that we were alright.

Kai laughed and swooped down faster than me and Fang. He looked at them all and smiled.

Fang came down fast and stood so close next to me I could feel his breath on my neck.

Something was definately wrong with Fang...


	4. Fang's Shock

I liked the way Kai seemed to bond with the younger kids. They seemed to enjoy his company and he seemed to enjoy theirs. Although I'm sure Fang wasn't enjoying his company by the looks he threw at him when he made Angel laugh or when he helped Iggy find his way around.

"Where do we go from here Max?" Angel said still laughing.

"Well, I guess we could find a place to stay?" I asked as everybody nodded at me.

"Max, can me and Iggy blow up the school?" Gazzy quickly said.

But before I could say anything he had already jumped into the air with Ig and started a wave of explosions over the school.

That was the end of that. It made things seem so simple and easy. But of course they never were...

Flying off at high speed across California's sunny sky seemed to make me feel at ease somehow.

I looked over at Fang who was flying above me and he seemed to be alright for the time being. Perhaps he thought that Kai was taking his place somehow?

I frowned at the thought and Fang seemed to notice me frowning. He flew in closer to me and our wings touched as they flapped in unison.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly trying not to let the others here us.

"I'm alright,im worried about you." I told him truthfully.

"Worried? Why?

"Just you seem less Fang like. That's all." I stated.

"Oh..." He trailed off.

He didn't say anymore, he just flew by my side in silence, as he usually does.

"Max why don't we try down there it looks really nice and big, perfect for us if we need to stretch our wings a bit?" Nudge rambled on.

"Of course. Down there it is." I told them and Gazzy punched the air in happiness and slapped Ig a high five.

Always amazes me how they can do that. Gets me every time.

Checking in to the hotel wasn't a problem. Thanks to Angel yet again. The problem was there were 3 rooms and 7 of us.

Angel and Nudge agreed to Share a room. Gazzy and Ig decided they would share a room which left me, Kai and Fang in the last room. Fang didn't seem to happy about the idea of sharing a room with Kai. But then he would have to get used to it or sleep in another room.

Me and Fang had the bed and Kai had decided to be a gentlemen and sleep on the floor.

Fang seemed a bit pleased of that but then who knows what that boy was thinking...

Fang was first to take a shower. We were all covered from head to toe in dirt, scrapes, cuts you name it. Our clothes were a mess and luckily we managed to find something clean to wear.

After Fang went into the shower Kai was telling me about the time he'd had in this new school. It wasn't anything I would wish upon anyone. Except the people who did that to us in the first place of course. And then there was Lissa...

We sat next to each other discussing past experiences and everything that had gone wrong in our lives. Which by the way was pretty much everything.

His broad shoulders and muscular chest was slouched towards the floor and he had his back bent slightly to listen closely to everything I had to say. He was a darn good listener. His hair fell once again across his eyes and just covered his small ears.

The green tint in his eyes seemed to sparkle and draw my attention into them like I was being hypnotized.

"Your eyes are very beautiful like your wings Max." He said ironically.

"Oh yeah." Was all I managed to say as for some reason it took me a little while to digest what he was saying.

I seemed very capable of listening to him intently earlier, but now that he spoke about my eyes it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Can I touch your wings?" He asked which puzzled me.

"Oh umm if you like." I told him staring into his eyes yet again.

He reached out and slowly touched the tip of my wings that were folded against my back. I spread them out so he could get a better look and he touched them with just his 2 fingers. He was like a gentle giant.

He began rubbing my wings and stroking them with the palm of his hand aand he shifted over to sit right next to me. He leaned in slightly and my heart began to beat a little faster as I wondered what he was doing.

I was him wet his lips with his tongue and it almost looked like he was doing it in a way to tease me.

He leaned even closer with one hand over my back and the other he put on my right knee. I was starting to get a little worried as I didn't know what to say or do.

His lightly tanned face was but inches away from mine. I could feel his breathe on my face and it made me feel ten times lighter. His hand moved from one knee to the other to get a better grip on me and I jumped as he did so.

"It's okay, don't be jumpy." He said soothingly in front of my face. Now I wasn't sure at all what to do. Do I push him away? Do I let him kiss me?

He leaned in for the last time and planted his soft sweet lips onto mine. He shifted his hand up from my knee to my side and I felt as though I was screaming inside.

Suddenly as he was halfway through putting his tongue onto my lips teasingly, Fang walked through the door...


	5. The fight

I stared at Fang as his presence seemed to fill the room like smoke. His hair was dripping wet and water droplets were running down his bare chest.

Nobody said anything. But I already knew I wasn't going to explain this one very easy.

"What are you doing?" Fang finally spoke with a shocked look spread across his face.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Kai grinned as he pushed himself off me.

I was lost for words. Me!

"What the heck?" Fang snarled like a dangerous animal.

"What's wrong with you emo boy? Jealous?" He chuckled.

Emo boy? Nobody has called Fang that before. He wore black all the time but I know Fang wasn't emo.

"Emo?" Was all Fang replied. I decided I had better leave before I got myself into something nasty. But as I stood up and reached for the door, somebody called me to wait. It was Fang.

His eyes were deeply set upon Kai's, never taking them off him for a second.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked me still not looking over in my direction.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so you can sort out your problems." I replied simply.

"Problems? Me and Fang have problems? Darn, I thought we were such good buddies too." Kai said as he walked over and slapped Fang on the back. I shook my head in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" Fang growled in a low tone. He very rarely does that.

"Oh, whats wrong emo boy? Aren't we friends?" He laughed. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or telling the truth, but I don't think I want to find out the verdict.

I started towards the door again and grabbed ahold of the handle. As I was about to open it a hand whizzed past my ear and slammed the door shut.

"Don't leave. He should leave." Fang frowned. He gesgured towards the door and Kai slowly walked out looking back at Fang as he did so.

"What is your problem?" I yelled.

" is pushing it." He said.

"He only kissed me Fang, it's not like he's a white coat in disguise trying to kill us." I scoffed.

"Never know.." He trailed off.

I shook my head again and sighed.

"What is the real reason, Fang? You've been shooting daggers at him since he got here!?" I yelled angrily.

"I don't like him, that's all.." He said quietly, like he was hiding something.

I swear one of these days I will get some answers.

"Fang you are my right hand man, my partner and I have never seen you like this before. Do you think that I am replacing you in some way?"

"No just don't like the way he is." He said very informatively making me sigh again.

"Will you just tell me what is going through your mind? You haven't been the same all day?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged his shoulders and shuffled closer to me.

"I don't like the way he acts around you.." He stated looking at the floor, almost embarrassed.

I still didn't understand his problem. Why was Fang being like this.

I decided to finish the conversation because I clearly wasn't getting anywhere with Fang and climbed into bed.

Fang not long after did the same. We both laid there for a while, sighing and yawning, wondering what was in store for the flock. Who was going to try and kill us next? Who was going to get hurt next? All these kind of thoughts scramble through my brain more less every night. Because you never know what is around the corner.

I didn't even recall falling asleep, but when I awoke, I awoke with a great sense of insecurity.

Fang wasn't around and everything seemed silent. Except from the thudding of what seemed to be fists against the wall coming from the room next to me.

I sprang out of bed, flung on some clothes and darted out of the room. I stopped outside the door and turned the handle. By this time I could hear voices, or actually, rather loud shouting.

I pushed open the door and what I saw was really quite frightening, even for me.

Fang and Kai were throwing their fists straight at each other, hitting, shoving, scratching and kicking each other black and blue.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted putting my hands on my hips.

They didn't stop they just kept each other in a headlock pulling the other around like an old rag doll.

I shouted at them again.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?"

They both seemed to slow up a bit. I was finally getting through to them.

Fang let his grip loosen off Kai's vest and Kai also loosened his grip from the headlock Fang was in.

They straightened themselves up and brushed their hair with their fingers.

"Well?" I said staring at them.

They both stood there, looking around the room and staring at the ground.

"Don't make me ask you again!" I yelled.

"He was asking for a punch." Fang growled in the back of his throat. Fang isn't a violent person and ive never known him to say anything like that before.

Kai looked over at him with an evil frown spread evenly across his tanned face, his hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, jealous prick." He snarled back at Fang.

I was glad the younger kids were not here,something which I will discuss with him later.

"What is this all about???" I added sighing.

"We have a envious emo amongst us." Kai smirked thinking he was funny. He was funny, but now wasn't the time.

"Envy you? Don't make me sick." Fang argued.

I realised this could go on for a while.

"Why do you think he is envious?" I asked Kai.

"Because he is sooo jealous. It's his own fault! He doesn't know what a dick he is." Kai replied.

"Alright that does it." Fang said and pounced on him again with full brutal force, kneeing him in the stomach.

"Stop it you two! Your acting like idiots!" I shouted. I was getting really tired of shouting.

I pulled Fang off deciding getting between them might not be a good idea.

"Fang what is he talking about?" I asked him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"It is nothing! Nothing!" He replied. Kai chuckled,like he knew what he was going to say.

I had had enough.

I stormed out of the room leaving them alone to sort out their own problems. I was the leader but I wasn't Florence Nightingale or God!

I heard them talking as I left the room to check on the others. They had heard them fighting but stayed in their rooms. They are a good bunch.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crashing sound, like glass shattering. I ran over to the door once again ready to yell at them both, when I saw it wasn't them.

They were surrounded with fly boys.

I took a deep gasp as I saw about 10 of them filling the room with their disgusting and repulsive body odour.

I could tell immediately, Fang and Kai were in no mood to be fucked around with........


	6. Kicking Fly Boy Bootie

Fly boys filling every corner of the room with their disgusting odour.

I had had quite enough of this. Fang punching and kicking anything he could grab hold of, Kai doing something similar but in a more acrobatic fashion and me, well I was ploughing through anything that touched me, almost hit Fang too.

There was alot of them. Luckily they didn't go after the other kids while us three were trying to defend our own.

But what can I say. We were used to it.

"Max! The door!" Fang yelled at me and I swung around and saw a fly boy making an escape for the others. I quickly caught him off guard and swung him back into the room, making him trip over himself and fall harshly to the ground.

I really couldn't be dealing with all this right now. Max was on a rampage!

Some of the flyboys retreated and some stayed like it was a fight to the death, but of course, when wasn't it?

Finally as the last few retreated the room, we all let out a sigh of relief. I was happy that we had a victory against the stupid, smelly bastards, although it never lasts long.

I looked around at the damage that was made. I shook my head and for once, I didn't know what to say. I combed my straggly, thin blonde hair and tucked it neatly behind my ears. I realised Fang's nose was bleeding and Kai's arm seemed to be in some pain.

They both looked to me, not with faces of victory but faces of pain and discomfort. What was I, Florence Nightingale or something?

I walked over to Fang and gave him a clean tissue from my back pocket to clean his bloody nose. I glanced over at Kai, who was holding his arm and I realised it was dislocated.

I didn't enjoy popping arms back into place, I must admit, it bothered me, to hear the cracking of your bones as it crunched into place. I shivered.

I would have let Fang do it, but I wasn't that stupid. Fang would possibly dislocate the other arm or worse, break it.

So I got it over with and pulled it back into place. He tried his best to hold in his screams but it didn't work very well.

The flock came in to see what all the commotion was about. I told them what happened and they seemed happy they were all gone, but for how long?

I needed rest. Yes, even I, the great Maximum Ride needed rest from time to time. Well actually more than anyone else should, unless you are a freak like me who is constantly on the run, fighting bad guys here there and everywhere. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. I urged everyone to go and get a good nights sleep. We all needed it. Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Ig all retreated to their rooms while I set up a bed on the floor for Kai and Fang went in the bathroom and actually put some clothes on... Yes he was barelywearing anything when we were fighting the flyboys.

I shook my head again and grinned. I think Kai noticed when he looked up at me from the floor, where he was rumaging through clothes to find something suitable to sleep in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked politely. He was so sweet when he did that....Yeah, whatever Max I said to myself shaking my head again, not thinking that by now Kai must think I am a right idiot keep shaking my head all the time.

"Yeah I'm alright, you?" I asked back hoping he would say no more of me shaking my head.

"Yes I'm good. I'm worried that they might come back when we are asleep." He said turning his pleasant looking face into a frown.

"Yes i know what you mean, usually we always move on to a different place when we have been found, but tonight the kids are exhausted,they don't need that kind of hassle right now" I told him. He smiled and seemed to understand. That's what I liked about Kai, so understanding and polite. A real ladies man if you know what I mean.

I finished making his bed at the bottom of the double bed and collapsed onto my bed. Kai pulled on a white vest and came and sat next to me. I had a terrible sense of de-ja-vu all over again.

"I'm sorry about the fight earlier, but I really do think he is jealous you know." Kai whispered in my ear.

"I don't think Fang would be..jealous, I think that he thinks he is being replaced by you or something and he doesn't like that" I whispered back. I'm glad Fang wasn't the one with super hearing.

"Good night Max" Kai whisperd once more checking over by the door encase Fang was going to burst out any second. He looked back at me and planted a soft but sweet kiss on my flushed cheeks.

"Oh ummm G'night" I blushed. He got up and walked over to his bed, looking back and me and smiling the best smile in the world. But you did not under any circumstances hear that from me!

I clamberd under the covers and turned off the small light. Straight after I did Fang came through in a black vest and black boxers. Fang always wears something appropriate to bed, never just his underpants.

As he came closer to the bed I felt my heart beat begin to beat faster. Why? Well as soon as I figure out I will let you know.

He climbed into bed and I smelt his scent beside me. I closed my eyes to relaxed and let Fang's scent take over my senses and make me drift off into a peaceful sleep. My mind was still puzzling about the boxers, but I didn't dare ask him about it. As if Kai kissing me again wasn't embarrassing enough.

Suddenly a strong, warm arm placed itself on my back and I leered over to see Fang snuggled up behind me. The best picture in the world, where him and I feel totally safe where nothing can ever hurt us....

Keep dreaming Max, Keep dreaming...


	7. The abduction

Waking up at 3am due to a loud crashing noise certainly wasn't my idea of a good start to the morning.

Fang was awake, well he was now, and we both spotted that Kai was missing. Worried? Nahh, course not....Kai can hold his own pretty well, I convinced myself.

I scooted out of bed almost in unison with Fang and we both headed towards the door. We both tried to go through at the exact same time, but stopped.

Fang smiled a little and motioned for me to go first. I smiled back in appreciation, as Max always goes first!

Opening the door I noticed something off with Fang, he looked..slightly worried. Of course so was I, but Fang has distinctive features, he very rarely has a worried look on his face.

I glanced at Fang, who stopped and looked back at me. His face started to go a light shade of pink and I wondered why he might be blushing at a time like this.

"Oh you go ahead, let me just put some trousers on." He said quickly turning away from me. I watched him as he grabbed a pair of dark jeans from the bathroom and pull them on.

I also noticed that he had a bulge in his underwear, but I wasn't going to say anything. Although, I didn't think I needed to when he looked up at me and I quickly turned my head, shaking it. He just went bright red and finished putting on his trousers. Men, I thought.

Running along the hall outside the bedroom seemed like a good idea at the time, of course, it wasn't. I tripped over at least 3 times before I reached the other bedroom. Tripping on a tiger patterned rug, knocking my leg on a side table, stumbling over the tiger patterned rug and bending my toe forward when stumbling over the tiger patterned rug because I hit my leg on the side table. **( Sorry if that's a bit hard to understand. Basically she tripped a lot of times over a rug)** Life can be so cruel sometimes. Oh yeah, 3am, no light whatso ever, hence the continuous stumbling.

I finally reached the bedroom door, after what seemed an eternity trying to cross a stupid tiger rug in the dark, I twisted the door handle and it swung open.

Kai was sitting on the floor, head in his hands looking overly worried. Fang was right behind me and scanning the room for any signs of what might have happened. The bedroom window was wide open, curtains fluttering like mad in the wind and Nudge kneeling on her bed frozen.

"They came back, Max, just like I knew they would." Kai said like he had a premonition. He stood up and went to the window gazing out. I walked over to Nudge to comfort her.

"What happened?" Fang asked to anyone who was willing to give us any answers.

"They came back, they took little Angel, there was nothing we could do." Kai stated quietly.

"Why would they take my baby?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"They think they can use her to look into the future, use it as a way to help themselves from preventing failure." Kai said still looking out the window.

"Well why haven't you gone after them!?" Fang said angrily.

"Me?" Kai said spinning around to face Fang, as though he had said something that was almost impossible to do.

"Yes, you. You were here." Fang started to argue, walking closer to Kai who looked scary with the moonlight hitting his back. I could easily tell Fang did not trust him.

"Guys don't argue again, what's done is done, we will get her back alright, we will. But Kai how did you get here so quick, why didn't you go after them?" I asked him hoping that coming from me he would maybe spill the beans.

"I was already awake, couldn't sleep for some reason. I was basically outside the door when they came, but..." He started but trailed off.

"But what Kai?" I said standing up from Nudge's bed.

"But ummm there was too many, possibly 10 or so, I couldn't see either it was really dark." He continued.

Fang didn't look very convinced, but for some reason I believed him. I looked out of the gaping hole where the window should be and thought to where they would be taking her.

The Californian School.

I ran back through the corridor and grabbed some clothes. I wasn't wearing anything suitable for flying in, perhaps this was why Fang..... but that would mean that..... no, I doubt it.

I shoved on some warm clothing and goatherd up my gear. I made sure Fang and Kai got the other kids ready for an early morning flight.

We were all going to rescue Angel, whatever strange ideas they had locked up inside their poor excuse for a brain.

The air was as bitter as our trip to the antarctic and about as fun as getting locked in a dog cage. That's winter for you.

Fang was flying unbelievably close, perhaps he thought that Kai had a dark plan to kill us all. I laughed. Fang noticed and cocked his head to one side slightly.

"Don't worry." I whispered to him smiling. He nodded but still looked suspicious like something could happen at any minute. Well he was right, it could.

"Can I ask you something?" Fang asked so quiet I could bearly hear him. He looked over in Ig's direction after he finished his sentence. Whatever it was, it wasn't worthy for Ig's ears to hear.

"Yes sure." I replied.

"What do you think of..him?" He asked me moving his head over to Kai's direction.

"He's alright. Good at fighting, quite humorous. Why?" I frowned, knowing where he might be going with this. Why did I have to say why?

"I just get a bad feeling about him." He replied simply.

"Well maybe he gets a bad feeling from you, giving him daggers all the time, hitting him and going in strange and pointless moods." I began to argue.

He said nothing and just looked away. I guess not even Fang wants to argue with me when I get started. I can't blame him.

Gazzy was beginning to get impatient for the toilet again, I swear that boy has problems. I told them it was okay to stop for a small break down by some bushes. It was begining to get light and there was just about enough light to see where your.....going. I waited with Kai and Fang as the others, all strangely enough, needed to have a bathroom break. Kai sat on an old tree trunk and Fang stood almost completely blending in with the surroundings. Not the green, the black.

He began to walk near a bush close to him and walked behind it only showing his head pop over it. He didn't want to let us out of his sight.

Kai probably didn't see him and thought Fang had left and he got up and walked over to me.

"You alright?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I didn't know where to look. I knew I couldn't look at Fang as he was having a toilet break and I couldn't look at Kai as Fang would get the wrong impression. So I just kept my head down to the floor staring at my battered sneakers and worn out socks I had on from the day before. I wondered what that smell was.

Kai walked in front of me and I mistakable looked up to meet his gaze. He stared directly into my eyes and suddenly he pulled me in to a big hug. His arms stretched out around my neck pressing his stomach and chest against mine. I had never felt so awkward in all my life.

"Hey" Fang said walking over from the bushes looking like he was about to murder someone.

"What you want?" Kai turned swiftly around and yelled rudely towards Fang. It was surprisingly quite funny, but I soon wiped the smirk off my face when I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Get you hands off my girl." Fang said with a stern,serious face with his arms crossed against his chest, standing up straight and tall like the empire state building. I was in shock. I couldn't believe I had just heard what came out of Fang's mouth. Most importantly, what did he mean by it?

Kai laughed and also stood very straight and confidently towards Fang. With a bit of luck, Gazzy and the others soon came pouring out from the bushes ready to go and rescue my baby Angel.

"Another time ladies, we have more important matters to take care off." I told them and jumped up into the air spreading my wings out like a hawk.

Flying through the air, Fang came slowly closer and closer over to me and for once I actually wanted him to.

"What did you mean by that Fang?" I asked him. He didn't look straight at me at first, he only stared at the city below, but then his eyes turned on me. He was going to give me some answers, I thought.

"I just meant that you are special to me, I don't want him thinking he can take you away from me, especially if he turnes out to be a bad guy." He said sympathetically for some reason.

"Oh really? You sure." I asked with a strange look on my face, a cross between a smirk and a frown.

"Yes...no." He replied slowly. He shifted over and gradually flew a fair distance away from me. I wanted to know exactly what he meant by that comment and I wanted to know now, but the others would be listening, and we had more important matters to attend.

Saving Angel.


	8. Finding Angel

Rescuing my baby Angel was going to be a lot harder than I first thought. Sure, I wasn't expecting it to be a piece of cake, but then again, with the new edition to the flock and Angel's kidnappers only a few hours ahead, I thought we would catch up in time. Well I could anyway. But not everybody flies at the same speed as me.

My mind still couldn't wrap itself around what Fang had said a little while ago. I desperately wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't think now was the perfect time and we needed to focus on getting Angel back.

"What do you suppose they want with my sister Max?" Gazzy sniffed.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we will get her back." I reassured him. He misses Angel, we all do, but missing somebody doesn't make them just fall into your arms like rain drops.

I remember when I used to think all the time of my mother, what she would look like, what she was like, what was her favourite colour or movie. All the little things like that. Sad I know, but sometimes it passed the time. When your trapped in a tiny dog create, all you can do is think. Think about the past, present and the future and how different your life could have been.

"What if we can't find her?" Gazzy said again with another sniff.

"We will. Don't think like that. Be positive." I snapped.

If its one thing these kids need to learn is how to stay positive. Im no expert in positivity, but I sure know that thinking negative is really going to help you feel better. Trust me it doesn't.

"How far ahead do you think they are?" Iggy asked me flying rather close to me.

"I don't know, not far. We will catch up don't worry Ig." I assured him.

"This is all my fault, if only I..." Kai began.

"No, it wasn't your fault. What's done is done. Don't blame yourself." I told Kai.

"But I really do Max." He replied with his head hung down low as though he was ashamed of letting it happen. Would have been good if he could have stopped them, but for some reason he didn't..couldn't.

I didn't reply to Kai's comment. Instead, I carried on soaring through the sky, searching for any signs of Angel or the baddies, as Gazzy liked to call them.

"Look, is that them in the distance?" Fang said straining his eyes out into the horizon.

"No, its a couple of flying saucers." Kai mocked. He laughed and so did Gazzy and Ig. Nudge looked over at me unsure of what to say or do and I just shook my head.

Fang scowled and moved his eyes slowly at Kai. Those two were not getting along quite as I would like. Don't think its going to happen anytime soon either.

We all sped up and a couple of fly boys were in view. Although, Angel wasn't with them. This could mean that they had left her somewhere or they were not the fly boys that kidnapped her.

They soon saw us behind them and stopped.

"Where is Angel?" Fang yelled at them. Took me by surprise a little too. They grinned an evil robotic kind of grin (whatever that is) and started to chuckle under their face dropped. I hate it when people do that.

"She iz not wid us" One of the assholes said to Fang.

"She iz wid the master now." Another one added in.

"Yes" Sounded the last one because he thought he was being cool. He wasn't.

"Master? Who and where is 'your' master?" I replied frowning.

"That iz for us to know an' yoo to not find zout" The first one replied laughing hysterically.

"Yes, for us to know and yoo to not find zout" The other repeated as though we didn't hear the first time.

"Yes, for us to..."

"Okay we get it!" I yelled frustrated.

These guys sure were a barrel of laughs.

Fang swooped over and started beating the crap out of the first fly boy and the others did the same for the next two. I stayed still and thought of who the 'master' could be. We should have just followed them and saved us the waste of breath.

Beaten, bruised and batterd, the 3 flyboys fell in defeat to the ground. Didn't take much really. Maybe they will talk now.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Angel?" I spat at them on the floor in a pile like some old trash.

"We can tell yoo nothingz" One said groggily.

"Nothingz." Another chocked.

"We are officially getting nowhere fast." Kai joked.

"Where were you headed then?" I asked loosing Patience.

"We were goingz to wherever we like." The first one said.

"Yes, home probably, I follow zem." The second fly boy added.

"We had come from masters place, we dropped ze girl there." The stupid one admitted.

"You idiot, you told zem!" The first flyboy screeched trying to hit the other one. I must admit it was quite a funny show.

We left them arguing and looked around for the nearest buildings or anything that could be considered worthy of a HQ.

We did come across a small place in the middle of nowhere, but surely???

"Over here." Kai yelled pointing towards a rusted old door on the side of a square cabin.

Fang knocked down the door and we trampled in feeling the rush of hot air hit our faces. It was pretty dark, even for us. But strange muffling noises could be heard in the corner. Human maybe?

I felt someones hand brush against mine. I was hoping it was maybe Gazzy or nudge and not some dead mans hand or something you see in the movies.

I fixated my eyes on what seemed to be a figure next to me. It wasjust about impossible to tell who it was, or what it was.

I leaned in forward to smell whoever, or whatever was holding my hand. If it reaked of blood and rust or medicines, it was a bad guy. If it was a deodrant kind of smell it was Kai or if it was a cold but alluring scent, it was Fang.

Although when I went in for a smell, it wasn't either. Nor was it Gazzy, Ig or Nudge. I pulled my head back sharply and widened my eyes in alarm. Someone was touching my hand and it wasn't anyone with us.

I decided to call out names and find out where everyone was. If one of the guys was close enough, maybe they could.. I don't know.

"Fang? Where are you?" I said sounding a little nervous.

"I'm right hear Max." Fang's voice rang in my ears. Fang was standing right next to me. I pulled on the hand that was touching mine and I immediately felt a warm pair of lips spread over mine in to a delicate kiss.

His lips continued to run over mine again and again and I just stood there and did nothing. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in tighter for a more passionate kiss.

A creaking sound appeared out of nowhere startling me and Fang and we broke our kiss.

"She's in here." Kai yelled out.

"Angel?" I shouted out.

"She was locked in this cupboard, tied up and gagged like an animal." Kai said disgusted.

As Kai untied her she grabbed hold of me and started to cry fresh tears. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight again.

"I knew you would find me"Angel cried.

Suddenly, the door we had come through slammed shut. Eerie laughing began to fill the room, like surround sound and a strange cold air filled the room.

"Oh no, not again" Kai said worried.

"Again? What do you mean by again?" I asked getting rather scared.

"I've been here before. They have us trapped. And they won't let us leave here alive until they have what they are after." Kai slowed his tone down to almost a whisper.

Bright lights flashed on blinding all of us in an instant. Strange noises could be heard all around us and I felt as though I were some dumb woman in a horror movie that is just about to get killed.

Upon opening my eyes and adjusting them to the light, I saw lots of torture gadgets and machines. Ropes, chains everything you can think of.

Looks like torture time has begun...


	9. Knowledge

Straining my eyes in the new bright light, I became aware that there was many fly boys in the room and a couple of like someone doesn't want us leaving in a hurry.

I took my usual fighting stance and nodded towards the others to get ready. As I looked back towards the fly boys and the erasers, some white coats appeared out of knowhere and began smiling, revealing a row of crooked yellow teeth.

"Alright you have my attention, what is it this time fellas?" I asked seemingly polite,even for me.

"I am glad we have finally caught your attention Maximum Ride. You see, things have worked out quite well. In fact you could almost say too good. But none the less, here we are and more importantly, here you are." One of the white coats spoke with a deep broken voice.

"Quit talking and tell us why you kidnapped Angel?" I yelled as the whitecoat fumbled around with his glasses.

"Well by taking one of the things most important to you, I figured that now we should have your full attention and we can begin to talk." He said quickly.

One of the most important? I thought.

"What is it you want to talk to her about? Kai asked sounding almost jealous.

"All this time and I thought you would have realised dear boy." He replied to him.

"Realised what exactly?" Kai spoke back in a nervous tone.

"Your telling me you don't know." The white coat said with such shock in his voice.

"No. I don't. So why don't you be a good scientist and tell me what the heck your babbling about, hmm?" Kai sneered.

"Very well. I shall tell you. Simply put, the only reason you were ever turned into an experiment was firstly, to see if you could withstand the DNA that of the avian gene and the eraser gene. When that was a success, we watched your powers and skills grow rapidly every day for months. Then we realised it was time to put you with a suitable life partner. One such as, say, Maximum Ride?" He smiled suddenly, cocking his head towards me and showed off his yellow crooked teeth once more.

I for once didn't have anything to say. I was shocked. All I could do was look around the room at everyone, stare at them with not a word to say. My eyes fixated on Fang. Such pain and sorrow showed on his face, I'm sure he could tell I was aware of it, but still he looked at me and his eyes spoke a thousand words.

"Your kidding, right?" Kai said breaking the long silence and pulled my gaze away from Fang.

"Not at all,young one" He laughed, like he had just told himself a practical joke.

"Oh.." Kai trailed off.

He looked at me and then he smiled. I wanted so much to smile back but for some reason I just couldn't. Again I looked over towards Fang and he began walking over. My heart stopped.

"Max, what are you going to do?" Fang whispered as though he didn't want anyone in the room to hear. Too bad there was an awful echo.

"I'm going to kick their arses and save the world." I smiled as though everything was fine and dandy.

"That's my Max." Angel cheered.

Before Fang could say anymore, I flew off into the fly boys and began punching and kicking with all my strength. Soon after Kai, Fang and the remaining members of the flock joined in with the fighting.

We had almost won until I felt a sting in the back of my neck.

My vision was starting to blur and my legs were getting considerably weaker by the second. It wasn't until I fell to the ground with a massive thud that I realised that I had been struck with a needle. I saw a white coat looming over me but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I heard my name being shouted in the background by a familiar voice. Fang.

I passed out and the next thing I remember was waking up to a cold feeling around my body.

Sure enough, I was strapped to some sort of dentist chair with metal bars across my waist and feet. A bright light was shining above me and I prayed just this once I could have been at the dentist.

A woman walked in holding papers and folders and smiled when she realised I was awake.

"Hello my dear,how are you feeling?" She asked very sympathetically. I almost believed her.

"Where the hell am I?" I spoke loudly almost scaring her.

"Calm down, you are in no danger. Unless you try to escape, then they will come after you." She said softly. She seemed nice. Too bad she was working for them.

"What are you doing to me?" I shouted at her again.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you." She smiled.

"Where is Fang and the rest of them?" I said in a more calm tone.

"I'm here Max." Kai's voice sounded from behind me.

I quickly turned and sure enough was Kai in the same kind of chair as I was. He looked worried too.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked me.

"I feel like crap!" I shouted looking at the woman.

"Do you know why we are the only ones in here Max?" Kai asked me. Although somehow I felt it was a question that Kai already knew the answer to.

"No clue. Tell me." I asked

"Well they are getting DNA from the both of us and are trying to combine it basically." Kai explained. His words sounded honest but in his eyes I could tell he was holding back information. Something he didn't want me to know.

"What is it Kai? What are they doing to us?" I spoke so softly to assure him that I almost thought that he didn't hear me.

"Joining out DNA Max. What does that tell you?" He said. I thought about it for a moment. Then I realised.

"Sick bastards!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in hope that whoever was doing this could hear me.

I turned and looked back at Kai but his head was turned to the side so I couldn't see his face. He sighed and I knew he felt the same way that I did.

The woman came over to me and checked my blood pressure and wrote some things down on her notes. I asked if there was a way that I could stop them, whoever they were from creating a life form of me and Kai. She looked as though she wasn't going to tell me anything, but then she spoke.

"It is my job to follow orders and make sure everything is as it should be. Although I didn't sign up for forcing teenagers to have children with each other when they were only children themselves. I did not want this." She explained. In some Way I believed she really felt sorry for me. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and I felt that I could probably cry too.

"There is a way for you to stop them though. Go down the corridor to your left when you leave this room and follow it round until you come to a flightof stairs. Go to the very top floor and the first door that you see will be labeled room 51b. Enter that room and you DNA will be in a safe cabinet, awaiting to me "joined" together." She instructed me as she released me and Kai from our restrains.

I thanked her for doing the right thing and quickly left with Kai along the corridor. We came to room 51b with no problem and searched around for the cabinet the scientist woman spoke of. We found it but realised it was locked. She didn't mention anything about a key?

I took a quick glance around the room for anything I could use to open it with but Kai beat me to it and ripped the door of completely.

He smiled at me and took out two glass tube containers. One was labeled Maximum Ride and the other was labeled with a K and the male chromosome symbols. We took our containers and decided that it would be best if they were completely destroyed. So together we emptied the containers down the sink and smashed the glass into tiny pieces and left for the cleaners. We gave each other a high five and began searching for the other members of the flock.

Luckily we didn't have to search far as I heard the younger kids shouting out for help. A couple of scientists were guarding the room but me and Kai took care of them and broke out the kids, Iggy and Fang.

I explained to Fang what me and Kai had done and his mood seemed to be a thousand times better. His warm smile sent goosebumps all over my body and in the instant I leaped from my spot and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given him. In amazement he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back around my wings. Then suddenly I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered to me. I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly as he spoke so quietly, but it sounded like he said I love you!

I pulled away from our hug and gazed up at his face to see if that is what I heard. His smile was so big and warm and I realised how much I needed Fang,how much I wanted him and how much I would die for him. I think I really did feel love for him.

Fang's fingers slid across my cheek as he pulled me in for a kiss. Never had I been so embaraced in all my life as everyone was watching. But never in my life had I felt so much love for him as I do now.

I kissed him back quickly and pulled away trying so hard to hide my smile. Fang was too but we could only laugh.

"Awwwwww!" Angel said giggling and hugging us both.

"I might be blind but I can hear everything!" Iggy said as he pulled a 'I think I am going to be sick' kind of look. We all laughed.

Kai led us out of the building and soon we found ourselves flying through the open sky once again. Maybe not as free as we could be but free for now. Kai was apart of the flock now and he was a brilliant fighter. We all could learn a thing or two from him. Even Fang seemed to be getting along with him much better than before.

As for Fang and I? Well, who could resist that soft touch of his, his sweet lips on mine and his warm touch awakening your senses. He was like a brother to me for so many years but now I finally believe it is something more than brotherhood that I feel for him. I yearn for his touch and his sweet aroma leaves me feeling warm inside. I was holding Fang's hand as all 7 of us flew through the sky towards our next adventure. So what does that tell you?...


End file.
